foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures (2013 video game)
The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures is a American post-apocalyptic video game that borrows creature editing technology from Spore (w/ used engine of Darkspore). It is described as "a fast-paced, science fiction action-adventure role-playing game in which the player battles across alien worlds to save the galaxy from the mutated forces of The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures", the seventh and final installment of The Young Gathering series, the final game The Young Gathering series to be published by Sega and the last game of The Young Gathering series to be developed by Ron Gilbert's interdependent studio, Toffee Games for Microsoft Windows, first released December 31, 2013 on North America, Europe and Australia. Was release on ESRB E - Everyone, PEGI-3, BBFC U and Mature (M), was named and internal memes. The Young Gathering series following games, has new CGI isometric graphics video game, the first game, The Young Gathering (1994), The Young Gathering 2 - Into the Love of Century (1997), The Young Gathering 3: Northern Lights (2000), The Young Gathering Part Four (2005), The Young Gathering V (2011), next-generation (2013), and whereas its has was born on final chapter. Plot Three months after the conclusion of Sonic Adventure 2, in which two super transformation the defeated the Finalhazard and saved the Space Colony ARK shut down from crashing into Earth. The narration voiced by John Cleese, the credits was dedicated in loving memory of Andy Warhol, who died production in the artists and works. Original plot The creature of life into earth, last time at where a race of scientists that established a massive empire encompassing an entire galaxy. Many of them performed secret experiments on the populations they oversaw. Being masters of planets manipulation, they used their knowledge to create a personal army of genetic heroes, called weapons known as Season of the Witch. However, the discovery of an experimental that bonds to DNA changes everything. Capable of achieving a millennium in terms of evolution in a matter of hours, it has an immense potential to manipulate life to levels never achieved before. Unfortunately, W-DNA proves to be unstable. All of the test subjects who came in contact with it were transformed into uncontrollable genetic mutants soon named The Gathering Space. Fearing these new creatures, the Crogenitors throw hero Dylan into exile for his behavior and negligence, outlawing the use of W-DNA. Dylan fakes his death. Believing himself able to control the power of W-DNA, he injects it himself. This act transforms him into the Corruptor — a mentally unstable, extraordinarily powerful mutant who can master all fakes his death. Determined to get revenge on the other Crogenitors and conquer everything, he gathers allies and strengthens the E-DNA mutagenic power. Afterwards, the Corruptor begins conquering planets of the Crogenitor empire, they god and good evil them through the use of W-DNA bombs, and destroying Crogenitor fortresses with his mutants and war machines. Renewed plot Seven months later after ended of The Young Gathering (2013), has before and after dark, he's death into the land, has endless sleeper, the young gathering will died has killer, the final boss, King Soups, has evil creature. Final plot Not shocked by evil city and not crying, what no longer sunshine everyone, gold his timeless something buildings, has kill road annihilation, has interactive nonfictional, work of academy. Alternative ending The games ends with ascension of magical and sorcery, has life and ruined by universe, has been died, gathering runs out into the end of world, the text are, "Goodbye Forever, The End!", has ending credits role. Hero Editor See also: Darkspore The Hero editor in Darkspore has been described as an enhanced version of the one found in Spore. There are thousands of parts to collect which enhance the overall gaming experience. The different types of parts include enabling the customization of several character aspects, including body parts, armor, weapons, facial features and coloration. The hero remains recognizable but customisable. To buy and equip the loot or buy upgrades, DNA is necessary, used as a currency. DNA can be collected during gameplay, dropped sometimes by slayed Darkspore or destructible objects, or obtained by selling pieces of loot. Gameplay The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures is an post-apocalyptic where players collect up to a 100 different heroes (25 unique heroes with four variants of each) and form them into squads of three to take on various gatherings, engine of Darkspore infested planets. The game borrows the creature editor technology from Spore the and updates it for a new genre, with the parts that you put on each hero granting RPG-style stats that affect the gameplay and effectiveness of that hero. There is a campaign with cinematics between each planet, and it can be played either single player or in co-op with up to four players. There are 1v1 and 2v2 PvP battles as well, with the loser of each round being able to switch out their squad before the next round. After finishing the campaign the first time, players can play through it again at a much higher difficulty level in the Invasion and Apocalypse modes. Music The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures is an post-apocalyptic was composed by Frank Klepacki and Tommy Tallarico, was sound genres of rock, popular and new wave music, was included instruments, "Dangerous Domino (Main Theme of The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures)", has life of sound system, instrument rhythm and new wave for "Dangerous Domino" (inspired by Gunnar Nelson's "Team Chaotix" on SEGA Music, 2003/2004). Track listing All songs composed by Frank Klepacki and Tommy Tallarico. Disc One (Pop-rock and New Wave) * 1. "Dangerous Domino (Main Theme of The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures)" 7:32 * 2. "Technology of the Murder" 3:34 * 3. "Images" 1:35 * 4. "God and Evil" 0:46 * 5. "Chambers of Lore" 6:23 * 6. "Chronicles of the Warrior" 5:48 * 7. "Build a Creatures" 4:58 * 8. "Create a World" 3:27 * 9. "Stones" 2:37 * 10. "By the Times of Nightmare" 1:32 Disc Two (Soft-rock, Moods and Popular Music) * 1. "The Chronicles of New Warriors Heavens" 1:23 * 2. "Boss Run" 1:11 * 3. "Mission Complete" 0:58 * 4. "Mission Failed" 0:32 * 5. "Game Over" 0:23 * 6. "The End" 0:17 * 7. "Fakes His Death" 0:08 * 8. "Firestorm" 11:25 * 9. "The Blade Chord" 9:30 * 10. "Ginger Dragon" 4:42 Disc Three (Soft-rock, Moods, Pop-rock, Popular Music and New Wave) * 1. "Congratulations, We're Celebrate Down!" 1:45 * 2. "My Generations of New Light" 1:54 * 3. "Opening Intro" 2:08 * 4. "Alternative Ending" 3:18 * 5. "Fights the Future Land" 11:11 * 6. "Futureworld" 5:55 * 7. "Tempo" 4:44 * 8. "Marbles" 3:33 * 9. "Good Vibration" 2:22 * 10. "Bad Silents" 1:11 * 11. "Dangerous Domino (Closing Theme of The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures, Reprise)" 7:32 Voice Cast * John Cleese as The Narrator (voice) Reception The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures has received mixed reviews, with an average of 80% on Metacritic. Credits Further information: Credits of The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures